Singing Our Hearts Out!
by Nimiko
Summary: This whole fic is a song fic. The characters will sing a song when the mood is right. I hope you like it please read and review. Third Chapter Is Up
1. The Art of Losing

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Isn't it saaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Inuyasha sits at his desk as he taps it. He looks around, then the bell rings and he starts singing. "Last call now I'm outta time, and I don't got no valentine." He gets up and heads out the class. "Singled out, now I stand alone. The underdog in a modern world. Suburbia is hot tonight, but nothing seems to feel alright."

A girl from his class scratches out Hojo's name off a valentine card and writes Inuyasha's name and hands it to him as he walks by. "I don't want your sympathy, I just need a little therapy. At least that's what they say to me." Inuyasha throws down his books and papers and starts singing loudly.

"Hey ho let's go, I'm gonna start a riot! You don't wanna fight it!" The principle walks up beside Inuyasha, and pulls him by his arm to go to his office. Inuyasha pulls his arm away and yells. "One two fuck you, don't tell me what to do. I don't wanna be like you!" The principle writes Inuyasha a detention slip as he then walks off. "Can't you see it's killing me! I'm my own worst enemy. Knock me down I'll keep on moving, it's the art of losing."

-Later on at Kagome's House-

Kagome sits in a chair as her mother and step-father stands infront of her scolding her about getting a job. She leans back as she has a dull looking emotion, and sings. "Fit the mold and do what you're told. Get a job and start growing old. 9 to 5 can make your dreams come true. But I don't wanna be like you. " Her mother sighs as she puts her hands on her face, in frutration.

Kagome folds her arms as she looks away from her parents and sings. "I'm not cool and I'll never be. I break the rules and I guarantee." Kagome looks behind her shoulder and sees her little brother frowning at her. "I don't want your sympathy! I just need a little therapy...At least that's what they say to me."

Kagome gets up and knocks everything off the table as she then starts sing. "Hey ho let's go, I'm gonna start a riot! You don't wanna fight it!" Kagome's step-father grabs her wrist and starts yelling at her. Kagome breaks his hold and starts screaming.

"One two fuck you, don't tell me what to do. I don't wanna be like you!" She sticks both of her middle fingers up as she says one two fuck you. "Can't you see it's killing me! I'm my own worst enemy. Knock me down I'll keep on moving, it's the art of losing." Kagome ignores her step-father as he calls the police, as she starts heading towards the front door.

Kagome closes her eyes lightly as she walks to the door. "You call me a loser. Say I'm just a user...But I'll just keep on moving...Cause that's the art of losing." As she opens the door she sees Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagura all coming out slaming their doors singing too. They all walk to the middle of the street and they all start singing. "Hey ho let's go, I'm gonna start a riot! You don't wanna fight it!" The cops show up, as people start looking out their windows at them.

The cops pressed them against the cars, as they handcuffed them. "Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)! Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)!" The cops push them in the cars as all 8 of them still sung. "We're the kids! We're the kids! We're the kids in America! We're the kids! We're the kids! We're the kids in America!" The cop cars then pull off two to a car.

AN: I was very bored but I don't know doing this was kinda fun I might let this fan fic be a series of them just busting out in songs and dances. Hope ya liked it please read and review. 


	2. The Real Thing

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! ARG!_

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to update.:( Please forgive me! Oh and the song from the first chapter was byAmerican Hi-Fi the song name was "The Art of Losing". An in this cgapter this song is by Gwen Stefani it's called "The Real Thing"._

_They was all in a jail cell, all the girls were in one that was facing the boys. They all sighed as they waited for their punishment. The policeman came back and told them since they kept on getting in trouble, that they're getting split up and getting sent to different schools, would be moved into different states. He walked out as everyone's eyes widen._

_Kagome walked up to the jail bars as she looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes , as she lightly start to sing. "I've seen your face a thousand times, have all your stories memorized. I've kissed your lips a million ways, but I still love to have you around." She lightly pressed her body against the bars, not taking her brown eyes off Inuyasha. "I've held you too many times to count, I think I know you inside out. And we're together most days, but I still love to have you around. You're the one I want and it's not just phase. You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing." _

_Kagome turned her back as she leaned on the bars and closed her eyes lightly. "Don't go away, My love." The other girls sings. "My Love." Kagome slomped to the ground as she put her hands on her face. "I want you to stay in my life, don't go away my lover." The others step back in and says. "My love." Kagome wraps her arms around herself as she smiles happily. "I'm happiest when we spend time."_

_Kagome gets up as she still has her back turned towards Inuyasha. "You're a salty water ocean wave. You knock me down, you kiss my face  
I know the storms will always come, but I still love to have you around." Kagome turns around and sees Inuyasha standing against his bar rails looking at her.  
_  
_Kagome reaches her hand through the bars as she looks into Inuyasha's eyes with love. "Heaven knows what will come next. So emotional, you're so complex. A rollercoaster built to crash, but I still love to have you around."_

_The other girls gets up and stands next to Kagome as they start to sing along as they look at the boys they like. "You're the one I want and it's not just phase. You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing. Don't go away, my love (my love). I want you to stay, in my life. Don't go away, my lover (my love). I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)" Tears starts to flow down Kagome's face as she sings.  
_  
_Inuyasha reaches his hand out trying to touch Kagome's as he look back with love. As the other boys look back at the girls they like with love in their eyes. "It's you there when I close my eyes, and you in the morning. I never thought you'd still be mine, or I'd really need to have you around." Kagome wipes the tears from her eyes as Inuyasha says he loves her._

_Kagome smiles as she leans against the bars fasinated with Inuyasha as she and the others continue to sing. "Don't go away, my love (my love). I want you to stay, in my life. Don't go away, my lover (my love). I need you, you're my love supply." The doors open as a officer comes to get Kagome._

_He opens the door and pulls Kagome out. Kagome knocks him into the bars as she runs over to Inuyasha's cell and kisses him passionatly. The officer pulls Kagome away from Inuyasha as he takes her away. Kagome tears starts to flow harder as she sings. "Don't go away, my love (you're my love supply). I want you to stay, in my life (every day, every night)." Kagome looks back at Inuyasha as he screams he loves her and he always will. "Don't go away, my love (you're my love supply). I need you, you're my love supply." The officer closes the door behind him as he takes Kagome away._

_AN: I know it isn't as good as the first one. But come on! It still rocked._


	3. I'm Too Sexy

Disclaimer: You already know who made it so do I even have to repeat myself?

AN: Sorry for not updating faster! PLease don't hate me!

Kagura sat in the cell with her head buried into her knees. Sesshoumaru frowned as he saw the girl he loved more than life look so sad. He got up and sighed cause he'll knew Inuyasha would never let him live this down. Sesshoumaru pulled his boa around him. "I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me. . ." He then took the boa off and flung it off of himself, and ripping his shirt off along with it. "I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt. . .So sexy it hurts. . ." He then pinched his arm and said ow. He walked up to the bars and bit his lips as he looked at Kagura. "And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan. . .New York and Japan. . .And I'm too sexy for your party." He then struted over to the bench and raised his leg on it, as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "Too sexy for your party. . . No way I'm disco dancing."

He then turned his head back to the girls as he smirked. "I'm a model you know what I mean. . .And I do my little turn on the catwalk. . .Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah." Sesshoumaru walked back in forth in a straight line acting like he was on a catwalk. "I do my little turn on the catwalk." He then blew a kiss at Kagura and winked. "I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car. . .Too sexy by far, and I'm too sexy for my hat...Too sexy for my hat." He then picked up his shirt an ran it between his legs then tossed it into the girls cell. "What do you think about that."

"I'm a model you know what I mean. . .And I do my little turn on the catwalk." He then started acting like he was on a catwalk again, as he then got on the floor and rolled around. "Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah. . .I shake my little touche on the catwalk. . .I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my." Kagura laughed and smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru sing even he really couldn't sing. The rest just looked in shock at how Sesshoumaru had changed since his little sister Rin, had been born. "'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean. . .And I do my little turn on the catwalk. . .Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah." He shaked his butt as he sung. "I shake my little touche on the catwalk."

The police came as they came to get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat. . .Poor pussy poor pussy cat." Sesshoumaru ignored the policemen and kept on singing. "I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love. . .Love's going to leave me. . And I'm too sexy for this song!" The policemen hit Sesshoumaru in the back of his head with his gun knocking him to the floor. Kagura cried out for the unconcience Sesshoumaru that laid sprawled out on the concrete floor. Inuyasha knelt down by his brother to feel his pulse, as he growled at the policemen. They knelt down and picked Sesshoumaru up and dragged him away as they nudged Inuyasha to come along, leaving a greiving Kagura behind.

AN: Sorry I havn't updated in so long, so much has happened. And sorry if it's not that good as the first 2.


	4. Kagome's New School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own the song.

AN: I know, I know I took so long to update. But I couldn't find the right song for them to sing, for the people in the chapter while their in jail that didn't sing they would get to sing later on in the story. The name of this song is A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" the song is by none other than Fall Out Boy. Oh the chapters coing up is how they are adjusting at their new schools. Oh and Read and Review! Sorry if they're any mispelled words.

Kagome was at her new school, she waited quietly as kids rushed into the lunchroom. She was the last to enter she could feel the stares of her peers, and hear their mummers about how she got kicked out her old school and sent to jail. She clutched her lunch tray tightly as she walked behind this guy, he turned around and looked into her brown eyes. She turned her gaze away from his, and ditched lunch and ran straight home. It was like that for 5 months, she barely spoke to no one except for one boy Kouga, always keeping to herself remebering how it felt to be around her old friends. She walked into the lunchroom for the first time in 5 months. Everyone quieted down as they watched her enter, she picked up a tray and made no eye contact with no one. Kouga stood behind her as he looked at the back of her head.

Kouga poured a cup of coke, and accidently knocks it over. The pop ran down Kagome's leg. She growled loudly as she took a bunch of napkins. An started wiping her legs off. Kouga looked up at the cieling and started singing. "I confess, I'm just messed up, dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around. And I know you dressed up. Hey kid you'll never live this down." A guy comes over and helps Kagome carry her lunch tray to the table she usually sits at, and strikes up a conversation. Kouga looks over at them as they laugh and smile. He slightly glares at the guy as he move down the lunch line. "And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with and I'm just the boy who's had too many chances." He walks over to the table as the guy sqruits ketchup on the ground without Kagome seeing him. He slips and his lunch tray does a 180 in the air as the food drops over Kagome. Kouga lays on the floor as he looks up at Kagome and the guy. "I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming.She said, she said, she said. . ." Kagome shook some of the food off as she yelled "Why don't you just drop dead?"

He stood up as he dusts himself off as he watches Kagome run out of the lunchroom. "I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it.  
So say, what are you waiting for?Kiss her, kiss her!" He sat at the lunch table as he had his face in his hands. "I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late" He walked home as he passed Kagome's house. "Write me off, give up on me, cause darling, what did you expect." He leaned against her tree outside her bedroom as he looked up at her window. "I'm just off a lost cause, a long shot, don't even take this bet." He walked off as he came to his house, and put his hand on the door. "You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights. Get all the sighs and the moans just right." He walked in as he passed his parents without a word. He walked into his room as he flopped on his bed and looked at the tv's blank screen. "I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming. She said, she said, she said." He mimics Kagome's voice. "Why don't you just drop dead?"

He layed on his back as he had his hands behind his head. He heard a knock on the door as he just ignored it. The door opened slowly, he sat up as he watched Kagome walk in. "I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it. So say, what are you waiting for?" He lightly whispered to himself. "Kiss her, kiss her, I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late." Kagome closed the door and locked it as she took her top off. "(always on, always on) You said you'd keep me honest. (always on, always on) But I won't call you on it (always on, always on)." Kagome untied her hair as it drapped her shoulders. Kouga raised one eyebrow as he watched Kagome. "I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it." Kagome pulled her pants down. All she had on now was her bra and panties, she crawled on top of him. "So say, what are you waiting for?. . .Kiss her, kiss her. I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late" Kouga leaned up as he was about to kiss Kagome. Before their lips could meet he heard a beeping sound and he sprung forward, and looked at his clock. ". . .I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late. . ."

AN: Wow sorry it took me so long to update. No songs really inspired me to let the inu cast sing it. But anywho please read and review.


End file.
